Behind Every Mask
by Dancing In The Flames of Youth
Summary: 'Behind Every Mask' as the name suggest story will peel the mask of every character and bring out more of them. It will follow canon but what goes behind the curtains? I can't tell. Rated T and will go M in future.


**I Own Nothing.**

**It thousands time better than it looks.**

**No Bashing! A realistic romantic experience.**

**My uncle is in army so I understand feeling of shoulders and thus I don't hate Minato again no bashing.**

**Its about reaching behind the characters true selves and the roll they played behind the curtains.**

**Sorry for any mistakes but I didn't beta'd it and only spent a hour on it so I can't guarantee quality but I just want to get in business so please be supportive.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"You Can NEVER! EVER! Understand my pain NARUTOOO! You never had those bonds, those deep ties. But unlike you I had them so, don't pretend that you understand me." Sasuke finished shoving his knee in Naruto's belly.

**Crunch!**

Naruto was thrown off the edge of mount like rag doll. He tried to get in a better position as he was quite high in the air but Sasuke paid no heeds to his former friend's well-welfare and he threw himself on Naruto in midair, catching him completely off guard as Naruto was trying to regain his breath after the last devastating attack and there was nothing he could do to halt Sasuke's assault.

Sasuke quickly positioned Naruto for his favorite killing move which was none other than a pill driver from the frighting height. He locked his arms around Naruto's waist from behind and crossed his legs around Naruto's head as they both began descending towards hard rocky ground like thunder ready to strike.

**THUD!**

Ground beneath the point of impact crumbled under the intense pressure, where Naruto's head was smashed by his own so called former friend. The sickening sound of neck breaking, equally sickening victorious smile on Sasuke's face was indicator that Leaf village's knuckle head ninja had finally submitted to Leaf's prince Sasuke.

At that single moment Sasuke felt many emotions at once confusion as he was questioning himself about killing his own friend, excitement of defeating someone who fooled whole village, happiness of defeating Naruto the one who made fool out of him at many occasions, sad for losing his best friend/rival/brother, scared because of his sinful deed but above all he was guilty...**BOOOM!** And Sasuke flew in the near by mount wall like a bullet

**THUMP!**

Now it was Sasuke's turn to feel pain...extreme pain as his whole body was aching. His eyes were dazed, he couldn't comprehend what had transpired in that single moment. All he remember was an intense feeling for a moment than next was blinding light and crashing on something really hard, then pain agonizing pain all over his body if there was one left and the feeling of being toasted, being burnt to crisp. At that moment he began to understand that why fire element is such a feared element. It hurt like a bitch.

'So, this is the feeling of being cooked , huh!' Sasuke thought with a sadistic smile while trying to keep his eyes open but falling miserably. He knew he won't die as he himself was a fire user and it was quite hard to kill him with his mastered element. He was just caught off guard but question was what had caught him off guard? Where did bomb came from? Was Naruto's body engulfed by hellish flames?

Last thought saddened a part of Sasuke which still saw Naruto as his best buddy but pain was too much so he decided to give-in the temptation and started to close his already half lidded eyes.

* * *

While Sasuke was having an internal debate a lone figure was standing on the edge of a large stone with a expression which could describe relief of finally ending the whole madness, guilt of neglecting his friend/brother which lad to this, pain of hurting one of his precious person with his own hands, exhaustion of his recent battles with Sasuke and one of the most notorious foe he had ever faced, whom he nick named 'The Bone Man'.

Finally observing the condition of his adversary he took a sigh of relief as he concluded that Sasuke had finally lost his consciousness.

"Well its about time tame." He muttered as he jumped towards his knocked out friend in hopes of tending him as he wasn't looking for a beat up. He didn't want council and Sakura eating his ears about hurting their precious boy toy.

"Well at least I am bring him with me. Well lets hope Sakura-chan won't bash me too much." he said with a chuckle but then he felt a sudden pain in head and he lost his focus.

**Chirrrrrrpprrchiirrr...SQLASH!** Was the last thing he heard before feeling something digging in his right shoulder as he diverted **chidori** a little bit or it could have pierced his heart.

Feeling of his shoulder going numb. His grip getting loose and sound of splashing water as his treasured possession falling in deep river. Thousands of volts of electricity running through his entire being and those deep blood red eyes burning hole through him literally.

'You have to much hatred Sasuke...too much. These are same eyes. Eyes which...'

* * *

Sasuke was loosing it. He was pretty close and he finally closed his eyes ready to fall in a deep slumber. But then he heard a voice echoing from the distance...I_ts About time tame."_ But who calls him tame? And then it came rushing, the feeling of being fooled, being defeated , overwhelming hatred and mocking voice of his brother **'NARUTO!'** he screamed inside his mind as he tried to bring his body in motion but all in vain all he could he hear was sound of soft chuckle and his blood dripping.

It infuriated him that Naruto was mocking him. That he was laughing at his pitiful condition. His anger, his hate, his resolve to kill Naruto, his former friend heightened along with twisted and malicious Chakra which coursed through his body like electricity, his whole body lit up with purple chakra which started feeding on his life energy in order to provide extra power. He felt his wound closing, all the cuts, bruise, burns got healed at rapid speed which could even rival Tsunade's instant regeneration technique what ever it was called and then he saw Naruto in mid air heading toward him in slow motion as his three tomes sharingan was still active.

His adversary appeared to be in a concussion state as he was grabbing his head and that was the all the distraction Sasuke need to finish him off for good.

In an instant he charged chidori to maximum bolted in mid air catching injured Naruto off guard and aimed at his heart but by sheer luck, stubbornness, will, instinct or whatever it was Naruto swatted his hand a little which hindered his aim and he pierced his left shoulder instead of his heart.

He could feel the pain coursing through Naruto's body with every single bolt of electricity but damn Naruto who now had caught his hand and was not allowing him to dig it any deeper but wound was deep as blood was flooding out of it at alarming rate. Sasuke gazed inside those frozen orbs of Naruto which were still full of determination, resolve and unfathomable amount of power.

'These were the eyes I hate most. Maybe even more than his eyes. Why you have it? And why don't I have it? It was same back then too...?

* * *

**Biggest Flashback of entertainment History beings...In next Episode ;)**

**Sorry for small chapter but it was just prologue.**

**Please review and tell me should I continue? **

**Please review as it will boost my confidence.**

**Fast update for this story as I seem to like it quite much. **


End file.
